Staircase to the Ignika
The Staircase to the Ignika was the path leading to the Kanohi Ignika, created by the Great Beings. History The Staircase was originally built by the Great Beings, as the pathway to the Ignika. The mask was then hidden in the chamber at the bottom of the staircase Toa Jovan's team entered to save Mata Nui, who had been weakened during the Matoran Civil War. This expedition resulted in the death of one member, who donned the mask to save the Great Spirit. Vezon later traveled down the staircase, without facing any trouble. However, when he reached the Mask of Life, he tried claiming it, but was instead fused to the Ignika and an enlarged Fenrakk. The Inika had come for the same reason: Taking up the quest the Toa Nuva had not been able to accomplish, they headed into the staircase to save Mata Nui's life. They were successful in retrieving the mask, which they unfortunately lost. In the end, though, they saved his life at the expense of Matoro's death. The Piraka wanted to steal the Ignika for purely selfish reasons. Influenced by Teridax while they were looting his lair, they went to Voya Nui and enslaved its inhabitants using Makuta's "life energy". Though the vat with Makuta's energy was destroyed during Axonn's clash with Brutaka and the Matoran saved, the Piraka were able to reach the Chamber of Life, only to be defeated by Vezon and the Toa Inika. The Inika were able to push Vezon and Fenrakk into the lava behind them, but were surprised when both emerged, with Fenrakk transformed into the Kardas Dragon. They eventually defeated Vezon by freezing him in time, and Matoro claimed the mask. 777 Steps This staircase was rumored to have 777 steps, leading to chambers, each with its own dangers and guardians. Only three teams have been ever known to enter and come back alive: Toa Jovan's Toa Team, the Toa Inika, and the seven Piraka. Rooms *[[Zone of Nightmares|'The Nightmare Zone']] - The first and possibly most dangerous room was the Nightmare Zone. These rooms replicated your worst nightmares: the Piraka faced Irnakk, a Skakdi legend, and the Toa Inika see themselves killing the Toa Nuva. Both passed the test. *'The "Intention Test" Room' - The next room was a test especially dangerous for the Piraka. It traps you within cylinders and gives you a choice; work with your comrades, or betray them. The Piraka failed, and escaped the consequence room only by swimming through a long, underwater tunnel. *[[Chamber of Death|'The Chamber of Death']] - Meanwhile, the Toa had to cross the Hall of Sacrifice. One among them had to willingly die for the others to pass. It was Matoro who volunteered, unknowingly fulfilling the Ignika's test. He was returned to life at the end of the hall. *[[Umbra and Protodax's Chamber|'Umbra's Chamber']] - In this room, two guardians were present: Umbra and Protodax. Umbra could travel at incredible speeds, and Protodax had a shrinking Zamor Launcher and the power to duplicate when struck. Umbra knocked out Protodax to engage to Inika himself, not expecting to be beaten himself. *[[Lava Chamber Gate|'Lava Chamber Gate']] - This room was a huge bridge spanning a river of lava. Here the Piraka ambushed and defeated the pursuing Inika. *[[Chamber of Life|'Chamber of Life']] - The room at the end of the staircase. The Ignika was placed here by the Great Beings. Jovan's team was able to claim the Ignika to save the Great Spirit, and the team, minus one, was able to return it. Vezon later made it down here and was made a guardian, with the mask fused to his head. The other Piraka reached the chamber, but failed to defeat him. The Toa Inika, soon after, successfully reaches the chamber, defeated Vezon, and claimed the Ignika. Guardians Category:Locations Category:Voya Nui